


Баллада о задушевной любви

by hibikus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibikus/pseuds/hibikus
Summary: Шуичи Сайхаре уже совсем скоро стукнет восемнадцать, что означает долгожданную в его семье свадьбу с принцессой Акаматсу. Но вот только мало кто из семьи принца осведомлен, что его сердце уже давно бьется только для придворного менестреля Рантаро Амами. Смогут ли два возлюбленных быть вместе или им суждено закончить как Ромео и Джульетте?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Баллада о задушевной любви

Как же очаровательно прекрасны весенние дни. Когда зима уже отступает в свои владения, но солнце ещё не полностью прогрело землю. Особенно красивыми в это время года были сады семьи Сайхара. Своими садами они славились на всю страну. Каждый находил здесь что-то, чем можно восхититься, будь то изобилие растительных видов, архитектурные строения, или семьи редких птиц, гнездящиеся на ветвях могучих деревьев. Своими размерами они ничем не уступали ботаническим садам семьи Гокухара, которые выигрывали разве в том, что туда пускали всех, у кого найдётся лишний золотой. В саду семьи Сайхара оказаться можно было только если вас пригласил лично король, какой чести удостаивались немногие.   
Именно по этим садам сейчас и гулял молодой принц. Шуичи был не под стать возрасту отстраненным от своих сверстников, да и людей в принципе. Он предпочитал проводить беззаботные дни собственной молодости не в компании таких же молодых, но богатых людей, а одному в библиотеке при свечах. Несмотря на все попытки его отца приобщить наконец парня к обществу, молодой принц оставался все таким же закрытым и загадочным. Конечно, эта загадочность привлекала уйму поклонниц к воротам замка. Естественно, сам принц Сайхара уже был шикарной перспективой в женихи, а тут ещё эта вечная странная аура, витающая везде, куда бы он ни пошёл. Все ещё во дворце помнили тот ужасный случай, когда принц довел дочку графа Ирумы до дома под дождём. У неё мигом снесло крышу, ведь девушка была уверена, что это знак любви со стороны Шуичи и не отставала от него месяца два, куда бы тот не направился.   
В любом случае, после того, как почтенная принцесса Акамацу вручила парню прямо на балу свой рукавчик, все другие поклонницы были вынуждены отступить. Быть такого не могло, чтобы Шуичи не принял признания молодой принцессы, тем более, что родители обоих уже давным давно планировали свадьбу, а этот случай все упростил. Но кто же знал, что принятие признания Каеде было всего лишь знаком вежливости, который принц был вынужден совершить, ведь никто, никто и никогда не должен был узнать о настоящем объекте его обожания.

Но что-то мы совсем отошли от темы, не так ли? Итак, юный принц гулял по саду, вслушиваясь в пение хорья, бордового птенца. Эта порода ему очень нравилась и лишь недавно появилась у семьи. В центре самого сада был мраморный фонтан, который создала их личная архитекторка - Анджи Ёнага. Как же прелестно находиться наедине с самим собой, когда никто ничего не требует и можно просто погрузиться в поток собственных мыслей и дать им унести себя далеко-далеко.   
Но как говориться, все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. Окончание приятного одиночества ознаменовала придворная служанка, Кируми Тоджо, чья семья служила семье Сайхара уже много лет. 

— Вот вы где, милорд. Ваш отец ищет вас, принцесса Каеде приехала за вами на прогулку. 

Шуичи обернулся, несколько секунд смотрел на девушку и пробормотал:

— Правда? Тогда я потороплюсь в холл...

С этими словами парень поднялся на ноги и трусцой побежал к замку.   
В холле уже ждали семья Шуичи, принцесса в прелестном платье и слуги. 

— Извините что... Заставил ждать, отец. И вы простите, миледи... 

— Ты опоздал на пять минут... К твоему счастью, принцесса никуда не спешит и вы можете прогуляться в любое время. Однако, это не значит, что нужно постоянно опаздывать,—продекламировал король. 

— Не будьте с ним так строги, ваше величество! Тем более, нам уже пора.

Акамацу взяла принца под руку и потянула в сторону садов, где ранее он ранее гулял. Шуичи не успел сказать и слова, как его потащили в зеленую глубь. Дева так неслась по саду, что парень едва поспевал за ней. Наконец, когда они дошли до большого дуба, Каеде успокоилась и сев в корнях дуба, подняла голову наверх и облокотившись о ствол дерева, прикрыла глаза, все ещё не выпуская руку принца из своей. Воцарилось молчание. Казалось бы, ещё секунду назад оба неслись по саду как угорелые, а теперь они мирно сидят на траве, наслаждаясь мирным звучанием птичьего пения. Все это было так... расслабляюще. Шуичи почувствовал, как его ресницы сами собой закрываются и он вот-вот провалится в мир снов, ведь всю сегодняшнюю ночь он опять провёл за книжкой с единственной зажженной свечой на столе.   
И вот, когда казалось бы сон уже на пороге, готовый высвободить юношу из лап этого паршивого реального мира и перенести в мечту. Когда тело уже полностью расслабилось и почти отключилось, все нарушает мягкий, тихий голос:

— Ах, мой милый принц... Почему же ты не ходишь больше на прогулки? Даже рыцарские турниры тебе не интересны. Ты же знаешь, как маркиз Момота изголодался по общению с тобой. Они с маркизом Омой не перестают ссориться... Только ты всегда их разнимал... Что же случилось, мой милый Шуичи? 

— Ничего... Ничего не случилось, моя м-милая... Я бы не солгал. Я много размышлял в последнее время.

— Размышлял..! И о чем же размышлял ты, родной? 

— О разном. О том, что такое человек. О том, зачем живём мы все на этой земле. О том, какая нужда в нас есть. 

— Мой милый принц! Какие же дьяволы тобой овладели! Эти мысли грешны, нельзя о таком думать! 

— Я прекрасно это знаю, милая принцесса. Но помочь себе уж не в силах...

Принцесса провела ладонью по щеке Сайхары и легла на его плечо всем телом, вглядываясь в напущенное лицо. 

— Уж слишком много книжек бесовских прочел ты, милый мой. Так вот что, в воскресенье, на турнир ты отправляйся с нами! Там все твои друзья и все знакомы тебе люди! Повеселишься и отпустишь ты эти мысли мрачны. 

— Спасибо, милая принцесса... Надеюсь, правда мне поможет этот рыцарский турнир. 

Улыбка расползлась на лице юной девушки и та обняла своего возлюбленного. Принц был несколько удивлен этим жестом, но все же вернул объятие, хоть оно и было весьма неловким, по крайней мере для юноши. Вскоре, Каеде отпрянула и полуприкрытыми глазами зачарованно смотрела прямо в глаза Шуичи. Её грудь медленно вздымалась и опускалась, пока все те же фиолетовые глаза не переставали смотреть в самую глубь прекрасных очей принца. Её нежные руки медленно сомкнулись на талии юноши и начали медленно но верно притягивать его к себе. В тоже время и сама девушка надвигалась на него. Прежде чем Сайхара мог понять, что происходит, их лица уже были в миллиметре друг от друга. Даже самый наивный ребёнок мог понять, что сейчас случиться. И казалось бы, что тут такого? Шуичи должен был просто использовать все шансы, которые у него были. Но что-то не позволяло ему. Что-то внутри его прямо кричало: "Не дай этому случиться!".  
Конечно, этим чем-то была не поддельная любовь Шуичи Сайхары к другому человеку. Но сейчас не время об этом. 

Принц начал извиваться и вырвавшись из рук принцессы повалился наземь. Рассеянные глаза его бегали по сторонам, будто бы в поисках оправдания своему действию. Он не мог ничего придумать, поэтому виновато промямлил:

— Тебе уже пора... Скоро в твоём замке ужин. 

— Что...? Но... Милый, а как же..?

— Иди! Тебе пора, пора! 

Каеде встала с места и, не смотря в лицо юноше поспешно удалилась. Он мог поклясться, что она заплакала. Какое же он ничтожество... Ужасен, он просто ужасен. Как он может называть себя принцем, если даже не может смириться с тем, что ему никогда не предоставиться возможности быть с тем, кого он любит. Но правда ли не предоставится...? Ах, как же это все сложно, почему он не может дать решить эти проблемы кому-то другому?

***

За ужином как обычно собрались все члены королевской семьи, на столе как обычно было все самое лучшее. И все вроде было также, как всегда... Почему же тогда рис во рту превращался в безвкусную кашу, а даже самая сочная свинина в кусок кожи? Самые изысканные вина — водица из лужицы, а воздушно кремовый пирог — полусырая масса.   
Что же чёрт возьми сегодня было не так с едой? Но отпрашиваться в комнату нельзя, Шуичи и так уже провинился перед отцом, опоздав сегодня днём, а теперь ещё и уходить без должных почестей? Ну уж нет, такую глубокую могилу парень себе рыть не собирался. Хоть и нехотя, но окончания всеобщей трапезы пришлось дождаться.   
Возвратившись в собственную комнату, юноша сел за стол и зажег свечу, собираясь продолжить чтение книги, незаконченной ещё ночью.   
Пальцы принца едва коснулись края страницы, как из-за окна послышались до боли знакомые звуки. Все тело Сайхары напряглось до предела и он застыл на месте. Дыхание перехватило, в горле мигом пересохло, а сердце принялось биться как бешеное.

Это был он.

Без сомнений, никто так искусно не мог играть на лютне. Ничья другая мелодия не звучала так зазывающе. Никто так больше не умел, как он. Придворный менестрель, Рантаро Амами.

Переборов изначальный ступор, Шуичи медленно, как если бы энтомолог наклонялся к цветку, чтобы не спугнуть редкий вид бабочки, посмотрел в окно. Посмотрел и сразу же чуть не умер. Его прекрасные руки, так уверенно держащие инструмент были как всегда обрамлены широкими светло-желтыми рукавами. Зеленоватые локоны его волос спадали на лицо, прикрывая один глаз, что не мешало парню все также ловко переставлять длинные и изящные пальцы, украшенные кольцами, со струны на струну, при этом выигрывая затейливую мелодию.   
Принц не мог сдержаться. Он хотел... Нет, он был обязан спуститься вниз и послушать, посмотреть, услышать его чарующий голос. Соблазн был слишком велик, чтобы не поддаться. Шуичи сам не понял как, но он в мгновения оказался на лестнице, бегущим вниз, а оттуда в сад.  
Он не знал, как смог так разогнаться, как будто его ноги сами несли его, на крыльях любви, если угодно. И вот, преодолен последний поворот и перед его серо-зелеными глазами предстал он... 

Ничто и никто не мог сравниться с красотой Рантаро в тот момент. Он был великолепен из окна, но вблизи выглядел намного, намного красивее. Широкая его грудь томно вздымалась и опускалась, нежные губы, растянутые в полуулыбке так и манили к себе. Чарующие зеленые глаза внимательно следили за струнами.   
Сайхара засмотрелся. Он был очарован до глубины души. Так очарован, что не сразу заметил, как те же самые глаза, которыми он так восхищался секунду назад теперь уже смотрят на него. И не заметил бы, если бы его так горячо любимый голос не вырвал бы его из транса: 

— Милорд? Я думал вы в библиотеке. Или вы пришли послушать мою игру? Если так, то я польщен. 

Юный принц места себе не находил, он нервно сглотнул и промямлил: 

— Д-да... Мне очень нравится как... Мгм... Ты играешь... Всегда так красиво...

Менестрель горячо улыбнулся, от чего сердце Шуичи забилось с тройной силой. После чего зеленоволосый парень поднялся с места и подойдя ближе к стене замка присел на траве, положил инструмент на колени и похлопал свободной ладонью место рядом с собой.

— Садитесь, я сыграю вам что-нибудь. 

Неуверенно, Сайхара подошел ближе и мягко приземлился рядом с объектом своего воздыхания. Одна только мысль о том, что Рантаро Амами, именно тот парень, для которого уже давным-давно бьется сердце принца, будет играть что-то для него захватывала дух. Он прикрыл глаза и обернулся в слух.   
Пальцы менестреля коснулись струн и из инструмента полилась мелодия. Меланхоличная мелодия, уносящая тебя далеко своим нежным потоком. Ласкающая уши мелодия, уносящая все переживания и невзгоды прочь и обволакивающая тебя словно облако.   
Шуичи невольно улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в эту прекрасную мелодию. Через какое-то время, он почувствовал, как его тело становится тяжелее и тяжелее... Его руки опускаются, дыхание замедляется и существует в этом мире только он, его любимый менестрель и мелодия, окружающая их. Скоро принц окончательно задремал, положив голову на плечо другого парня. Нужно ли говорить или нет, но тот ее не сдвинул.


End file.
